Caught In The Spider's Web
by maxienne
Summary: A tribute to Geneiryodan. Half of the group wants to find the person who killed Ubogin and the other half wants a replacement... (No main characters were included) Read and review pls. ^_^


Introduction: Well, This is a geneiryodan fiction. I noticed that few fics were dedicated to them without the main characters such as Gon etc. so I decided to give it a shot. The spellings of the characters' names were from a site I frequently visit so if you have problems with it, feel free to mail me. ^_^ Geneiryodan is my favorite assassin group and with Kuroro as my favorite HxH character. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: The characters herein are not mine nor do I claim them. The characters, which are members of an assassin group called Geneiryodan (Kumo), are from Hunter X Hunter owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. This fiction is solely dedicated to the said group alone. No other characters ( Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio) from the series are included. The story starts after Ubogin was killed. Read and review please.  
  
Chapter 1: Replacement  
  
A man with dark hair and a band on his head raised a hand to hush down the group.  
  
"We need to find a replacement." The man finally said after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"But. the only person capable of replacing Ubogin is the same person who killed him!" A man wielding a samurai sword shouted angrily. "We can't let that happen." He continued.  
  
"I agree with Nobunaga. Besides, the killer may not approve of being a member of the spider." A blue-haired girl in her early 20's sat on a rock raising one leg and resting her chin on the knee.  
  
"We have to be careful Machi. The killer may be one of us." A man wearing a headdress spoke and shifted his gaze on the farthest man playing with a stack of cards.  
  
"No. That's not possible Sphinx. Hisoka can't be the killer. Ubogin told us before he died that he'd get revenge on the 'chain-user'." Another man argued. He was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Shal's right. What can you say Shizuku?" Machi asked the girl beside her.  
  
"Huh. I think he's not Hisoka." Shizuku answered while pushing her eyeglasses.  
  
"Still, we're not sure. What if he hides his power? Remember, he's not ordinary. He makes my blood boil." A short man wearing a suit that covers his mouth clenched his fist.  
  
"We'll be able to find that out soon Feitan." A big guy with many earrings and stitches on his face said calmly.  
  
"We sure will Franklin." A woman wearing a black mini skirt assured.  
  
"Nevertheless, we must find him Pakunoda." Nobunaga gritted his teeth.  
  
"I see. I'll give you three hours to do whatever you want to do. Just be sure you'll be back at exactly 6:00 p.m." The man with a band around his head commanded.  
  
Right after he said that, the members vanished into thin air.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
Nobunaga and Machi strolled around the city in disguise.  
  
"Where do you think he could be, Nobunaga?" Machi whispered.  
  
"I have no idea. Let's just take our chance here." Nobunaga answered in the same manner.  
  
Meanwhile, Shal along with the woman wearing a black mini skirt searched the Internet for information about the Nostrad family.  
  
"Look Pakunoda, Nostrad has a new list of bodyguards. Let's see who among them uses chain as his weapon." Shal keyed in the password after inserting a hunter license card.  
  
"I didn't know that you are a professional hunter Shal." Paku eyed the license card.  
  
"Well, most of us are. Oh, but this card, I got it from Ubogin. He killed a man before who owns this card. This is a triple hunter license card but the man is so weak. He doesn't even look like a hunter. just a simple guy. Probably it was given to him or something of that sort." Shal explained.  
  
Both of them didn't notice, despite their skills, that someone was listening to them at a distance.  
  
An hour later, Machi and Nobunaga stopped at an ice cream shop.  
  
"This is tiring." Nobunaga sighed.  
  
"Shh. quiet. Someone's watching but I can't find the location. Be on guard Nobunaga." Machi warned in a low voice.  
  
"He may be the chain-user. I'll use my nen to locate him." Nobunaga's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"No. It will attract too much attention." Machi argued.  
  
"Wha--?! His ki's gone! Amazing! Such speed." Nobunaga's surprise was reflected in his face.  
  
"He must've noticed that we know he's watching us." Machi relaxed a bit.  
  
"I'll find you chain-user!" Nobunaga frowned.  
  
"There he goes again." Machi alerted her senses once more.  
  
"He's playing tricks on us! Show yourself coward!" Nobunaga cursed.  
  
After a few seconds, the ki disappeared.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
Back to Shal and Paku at the Internet Café.  
  
"Whew! It's already been an hour and a half and no sign of the killer." Shal said as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Feitan and Sphinx are outside." Paku stood up motioning Shal to do the same.  
  
"Any news?" Sphinx crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Not a thing." Pakunoda answered.  
  
"Wait! Someone's watching." Feitan spoke.  
  
The group became silent feeling the intruder's presence.  
  
"I can sense him but." Shal said but was interrupted by a boy tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Someone told me to give this to you." The boy handed a note to Shal.  
  
Shal opened the note. "Who gave this to you, kid?" He dropped to one knee and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Uhmmm. a beautiful girl clad in a red dress with a dragon emblem in it." The boy answered gleefully.  
  
"Thanks. Here, I want you to have this." Shal handed the hunter license card he used a while ago.  
  
" What will I do with this sir?" The kid frowned.  
  
"Keep it. It's valuable." Pakunoda touched the kid's shoulder. She was using her nen with the kid.  
  
" Okay, lady." The kid replied, skipping as he went the other way.  
  
"What's that about Shal?" Sphinx asked skeptically.  
  
"The note says 'give me back my license card'." Shal scratched his head.  
  
"The owner of the hunter license card you used an hour ago?" Pakunoda recalled. "Probably. In any ways, I don't want to stand in her way. Remember, she's a triple hunter." Shal placed a hand on the left side of his waist.  
  
"Wait! What if she's the chain user?" Sphinx exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh. Even if she's not, Kuroro told us to find a replacement for Ubogin." Feitan nodded.  
  
"Hmmm. good thing but. are you sure you can handle her or even persuade her to join the group?" Shal rubbed his nose.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Pakunoda decided.  
  
The four followed the path taken by the little boy. After a few blocks, they saw the same boy crying on the sidewalk.  
  
"What's the matter kid?" Shal asked gently.  
  
"Sniff.sniff. the. the girl took the thing you gave me!!! Waaah!!!" The kid cried harder.  
  
"Shut up weasel! Here, go buy yourself a lollipop hungry boy!" Sphinx scowled irritably.  
  
"Yay!!! Tahnk you uncle!!!" The kid's face shone.  
  
"U..uncle?!" Sphinx jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh. by the way. that's the woman. There she is by the fountain." The kid pointed.  
  
The four of them looked at the direction the kid pointed at. They saw a divine-looking being at the fountain. all alone. She was indeed wearing a red 'Chinese-style' dress with a dragon emblem and a slit on both sides. She was equipped with gold bangles and a pair of gold earrings. Her eyes were the color of the azure sky. In short, she was close to perfection. Her mouth formed into a half-smile as she gazed at the stunned group.  
  
"Who is she?" Shal asked the rest.  
  
"I think I saw her before and I was right." Pakunoda walked ahead of them.  
  
"Huh? I don't know her... but that dragon emblem seems familiar." Sphinx scanned his memory.  
  
"She's from the Dragon Knights. look at her ring." Feitan's eyes became smaller.  
  
"The. Dragon Knights." Shal echoed.  
  
# = = = = = = = = = = # @ # = = = = = = = = = = #   
  
A/N: Okay. So what do you think? I accept flames, suggestions, comments, and violent reactions whatever. ^_^ Oh. I forgot to mention that I own the lady in red. ^_^ What will be her part in the story? Ah. heck. I'll just continue after I hear some comments. ^_^ Ja! Mata aimasho minna! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
